Pirates of the Caribbean: Beth and Meg Style!
by MrsTurner007
Summary: The classic adventure of best friends Beth and Meg comes to life...again! Two crazy PotC freaks end up in the Caribbean and team up with Capt. Jack and Turner for the old Curse of the Black Peral insanity! Not your typical I appeared in the Caribbean!
1. First Night in Port Royal

**My first story is up on my new profile!!! HAHAAHH!! HUZZAH! Well, this is a classic, but you can read it again if you want!**

**Ahoy Readers! Now, before this goes any further I would like to say that I AM NOT STEALING MEG-DIVYAN'S STORY! I partially wrote it, so she gave me personal permission over the phone to put it our stories under my pen name too…because she's my best friend and she's awesome like that.**

**Anywhosit, (I did not steal it, for it is mine) enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Ok, The people who made the ever glorious PIRATES OF THE CARIBBEAN own all of the characters and ideas from it…but I OWN MYSELF, and Meg owns Meg.**

First Night In Port Royal

The phone rang and Megan ran to grab it.

"Hullo?"

"Heya!"

"Beth! What's up?"

"Nothing, just watching Pirates of the Caribbean and thought of you!"

Megan laughed.

"Oh really, now?"

"Yup!"

Beth held the phone up to the TV. Captain Jack Sparrow's voice traveled from the other side.

"…What do you say to three shillings only forget the name…"

Megan laughed. Then there was a click as if Beth had hung up.

"Beth?"

Beth had heard it too and yet neither of them had pushed anything. Their rooms dissolved and then they were standing in front of each other.

"Megan?"

"Beth! What happened?"

Beth hugged her best friend tightly.

"I don't know! And what are you wearing?"

Megan looked down at herself. A white blouse, dark green pants, black boots, and vest, a belt across her body and a scabbard attached to it. A brown sash was about her waist with another belt on top of that with a dark red scarf tied to it. To top it all off, she had a brown coat and her green cloak and a brown piece of cloth tied to her head as a bandanna.

"My gosh…this is my pirate wear! Beth look at yourself!"

She did. A dark blue dress with black boots and a black bandanna. She didn't have a sword but a dagger hidden in one boot.

"Mine too!"

Megan looked around at the surrounding area.

"Port Royal!" she said breathlessly.

"No way!" Beth replied.

Megan nodded. Beth peeked around the corner of a building.

"Will!" she burst.

Megan pulled her back just as Will turned around and looked where Beth was standing moments before.

"What?" Beth questioned.

"Maybe he doesn't know you…?"

"Oh."

Megan nodded again. Beth's eyes suddenly lit up.

"What if we're in the movie! What if he does know me!"

Meg grinned.

"There's always hope in that…but how would Jack know me then?"

Meg pouted playfully whilst Beth laughed. In curiosity, Will's head popped around the corner.

"Elizabeth! What are you doing back here?"

Beth froze and Meg looked at him awkwardly.

"Um, er, talking to my good friend, Meg." She made up quickly in a British accent. Meg made a low bow and then held out her hand for Will to shake it. He did so and eyed her suspiciously.

"Well, I must get back to work…in fact, I have that sword for you, Elizabeth!"

Beth's eyes lit up once again.

"Oh really?"

Will nodded and motioned for the two girls to follow him. Immediately after walking into the blacksmith's shop Will knew that something wasn't right. The mule was going 'round and some of the tools were not as he left them, though Mr. Brown was still asleep in the corner. Meg sat down on the ledge and Beth followed Will. He motioned for her to stay where she was as he reached for a hat that was sitting on a table. Meg's heart beat quickened for she knew who would pop out, Captain Jack Sparrow.

"You're the one they're hunting…the pirate," Will spoke at he pointed at Jack.

"You seem somewhat familiar. Have I threatened you before?"

"I make a point of avoiding familiarity with pirates…"

"Too late," said Beth softly behind Will.

Will's eyes darted to her.

"You?"

"No," Beth pointed at Meg sitting on the ledge quietly.

Will thought fast and grabbed a sword and pointed it at Jack. The pirate, who had been studying Meg, turned his attention back to Will.

"Do you think this wise, boy, crossing blades with a pirate?"

"You threatened Miss Swann…"

Beth rolled her eyes and sat down next to Meg.

"Only a little," replied Jack. And they began to bout. While no one was looking, Meg pulled up her sleeve a bit and looked down at her wrist. There was the pirate brand. So she really was a pirate! She smiled inwardly but that smile soon disappeared. If you had the brand that meant you had been caught by the East India Company. She guessed it was all right in the end because if she had escaped she had some of the same luck that Jack had. Jack was attempting to pull out Will's sword from the door. He saw the brand too but he was still trying to escape. Soon, Will and Jack were up in the rafters still bouting.

"Chocolate Covered Orlando Bloom!" Meg whispered to Beth as Will was, in fact, covered with sand.

"Douglas Sills!" Beth whispered back

"You cheated," Will said in disbelief.

"Pirate!" Jack replied as he held his gun towards the young blacksmith.

"Move away,"

"No."

"Please move?"

"No! I cannot just step aside and let you escape!"

Soldiers stared banding on the door trying to enter but Will's sword was blocking the latch.

"This shot is not meant for you…" Jack said menacingly.

Will looked at him confused. SMASH! Jack fell to the floor unconscious. The Commodore walked in after many soldiers.

"Excellent work, Mr. Brown. You've assisted in the capture of a dangerous fugitive." He said.

Meg rolled her eyes but unfortunately Norrington saw that and also Meg had forgotten to roll her sleeve back down and her brand was in full view.

"And you!"

Meg looked up at him. The Commodore grabbed her arm and looked at it more closely.

"Another pirate! What is this town coming to?"

Before Will or Beth could do anything, Meg was in chains and was being dragged off with Jack. Will held Beth back when she tried to go after them.

"No, Beth, it serves her right…" he said and Beth hung her head.

First the soldiers threw Jack into the cell and then Meg.

"Good day, miss," taunted Norrington. "Enjoy your last night with your own kind."

Meg ran at the door but Norrington closed and locked it just before she crashed into it and slid down to the ground in pain. With that crash, Jack began to stir. He groggily looked around until he saw Meg holding her shoulder in pain.

"You again…" he mumbled. Meg looked up wincing. Jack stood up and clumsily walked over to a ledge where he sat down. Meg watched him for a moment then looked out of the bars. The dog! Meg smiled for this was one of her favorite parts of the ride.

(Disneyland!)

"What are you grinning about?" Jack asked.

"Nothing!" said Meg rather quickly. She stood up and rubbed her wrists where the manacles had been, still leaning against the door. Jack eyed her for a moment. Meg nervously walked to the middle of the cell and looked around. It was smaller than she had imagined. Jack stood up again, walked around, inspecting Meg and then stood in front of her. He corrected his posture and brought himself to his full height. Meg held her chin high and only stared back at him.

"You seem familiar," Jack said faintly.

"Oh…really?" Meg replied.

So with nothing else to do, Meg walked over to a wall and sat down against it. Jack was still watching her but also turned to sit back down in his spot.

"Who are you anyway?" Jack asked.

"Meg…" was all that the girl said.

A staring contest began and ended with Meg lying down and falling asleep. Jack followed suite and put his hat down over his eyes. The prisoners in the next cell, however, found out that they were to be hung along with Jack and Meg and began to try and coax the dog over to them.

"You can keep doing that forever, the dog is never going to move," a half-asleep Meg heard Jack say. She smiled again and woke up fully. She still stayed on the floor. She wondered what was going to happen. She knew the story but she was afraid that there would be a twist. What if she was killed? Or never got back home in her own time? What was Beth doing…?

**Well? Was it any worse that Meg's version? I doubt it, because they're exactly the same…but oh what the heck R&R anyway.**


	2. Attack!

Hello again…so yea, here's the second chappie, and one of my favorites cuz my kind of goes insane quoting Secret Window. LOL

Disclaimer: Oh yea, I have to do this stupid thing again. I do not own POTC, I own Beth, because I am Beth, and Meggie owns Meggie! GR. How frustrating.

Attack!

After Megan was taken away Will brushed off some of the sand from his clothes.

"Here Elizabeth," he said pulling out a sword. The blade was etched in a Celtic design and Beth could not be mad at Will for holding her back any longer. She flung her arms around his neck and hugged him in thanks.

"Where did you find the time?" she asked.

Will smiled.

"I worked late and got up early," he replied. "I'm going to go get cleaned up. Shall I walk you home?"

"Please!"

Beth was very thankful that he asked her that. She had no idea where she was living. So she followed Will to her home. It was small but was well built and clean. She lived alone it looked like.

"Good day, Elizabeth!" said Will before he took off running home.

(Indiana Jones Theme)

Beth stood at the door smiling and wondering how Meg actually was.

Making herself dizzy with walking around the cell was what Meg was doing. Jack finally stood up, blocked her way and made her stop.

"Sit down," he said as he dragged her over to the ledge. Meg opened her mouth to say something.

"Shut up," was all Jack replied to that. He stood over her with his hands on her shoulders. Meg only looked up at him calmly. She thought of the character Mort Rainey from Secret Window and how Johnny Depp had also played him. Jack sat down next to her still trying to figure Meg out.

"Why'd you put it on?" Meg mumbled as she stared at the floor.

"Put what on?" Jack asked but she ignored him.

"I dunno..."

"Don't know what?"

"Maybe because he wanted you to."

"To what?"

"To do what?"

"I just asked you that!"

"Why would he want me to put his hat on?"

"What hat?"

"Maybe he wants you to..."

"TO WHAT?"

"Maybe he wants me to what?"

Jack glared at Meg.

"To get confused." Meg twirled her hands up next to the sides of her head.

"What?" Jack asked again.

"Oh, I'm already confused, pilgrim. Plenty confused. So don't talk to me about confusion! Wait a minute, now back up just a sec. What about that? What about what? Well, pilgrim, Shooter's Bay, and a half a dozen other details you've chosen to ignore. You know what? You're nuts. I don't need to listen to this –mur-her- from you. Are all these things coincidences? I'm wearing his bruises, aren't I? Aren't I? Are you?"

Jack was starting to get really aggravated.

"What are you bloody talking about?" he yelled as he stood up.

Meg looked at him surprised.

"Uups…" she said and then smiled innocently. Jack rolled his eyes and put his hat over his eyes again. Footsteps were heard coming down the stairs. It was Beth! Meg ran over to the bars.

"Beth! Over here!"

They began talking in hushed voices.

"Hey, how are you doing?"

"Not to well…"

"Oh? How so?" Beth teased.

"Mr. Sparrow coughDeppcough is a bit annoyed with me…" Meg whispered.

Beth laughed.

"Beth this isn't funny!"

"'Depp?'"

"Yes, I just quoted Secret Window with out realizing he was still in earshot…"

"Oh, I see," replied Beth.

"Hey, what do you think will happen since we're here?"

Beth shrugged.

"Here, I found this at my house." She handed Meg a piece of bread.

"Thanks," Meg said taking a bite. She then sat down. Beth cleared her throat. Meg looked at her for a moment and then back at Jack. However, instead of seeing him sitting on the ledge, he was squatting right in front of Meg. She made a little noise that sounded like, "meep!" and held her bread away from him. Beth laughed. Meg also noticed the other prisoners looking at her bread. She looked at it and then back at them and threw it through the bars. Jack watched the bread fly into their hands and they tore at it mercilessly.

"Meg!" Jack whined at her.

"What?" she whined mockingly back at him. Jack gave her a look that seemed to be a cross between a scowl and a glare and Meg "meeped" again. Beth tried to hold back a laugh.

"Did it every occur to you that I might've been hungry too?" Sparrow growled at Meg as he stood over her.

"Um…yes…b-but…seeing as they have been here longer than us…" Meg just decided she betterstop there.

"Well, I…um…better be going," Beth said and began to walk away.

"WHAT!" Meg yelled after her. "You're leaving me here alone with HIM? TRAITOR!" Meg heard Jack laughing behind her. Meg looked back at him and shot him a glare but then sat back down. Jack sat down in his spot with his hat over his eyes again. BOOM! Guns! Meg jumped up and onto the ledge, just missing Jack's leg. There she was…the Black Pearl. Another cannon was shot.

"I know those guns!" Jack too leapt up and stared out the window. "It's the Pearl…" he half whispered to himself.

"The Black Pearl?" one of the prisoners said. "I've heard stories. It's been preying on ships and settlements for near ten years! Never leaves and survivors…"

"No survivors?" Jack mused. "Then where to the stories come from, I wonder?" He smiled and even though Meg couldn't see it, she almost melted.

"_Melting! Melting! Can't see him, but I'm melting!" _She thought

Jack and Meg watched as the battle went on. One of the cannons shot up towards the jail. Jack saw it and put his arm around Meg's waist and jumped away from the window just as it hit. Jack and Meg hit the floor with the Captain covering the girl. The shot had made a large hole in the wall of the cell next to theirs.

"My sympathies, friends…you two have to manner of luck at all." One of the prisoners said before he hopped out of the hole. Jack leaned his head on the bit of hole that was in their cell. Meg sighed.

Beth was in her home when the pirates hit. She put her sword scabbard on her belt and put the sword inside. She was plotting on how to get onto the Interceptor the next morning. Perhaps she would stay at the prison and beg Will to allow her to come along. Or Meg could beg for her. She ran out of her home and hit a pirate over the head. She ran through some more streets running from or attacking pirates. She suddenly saw Will in front of her and then…everything went black.

Jack looked around the cell determined. Meg had slouched down against a wall and watched as the other pirate picked up a bone. It was the same bone the other pirates had used to try and lure the dog. Meg watched Jack do the same. The dog peeked out from under a bench.

"It's just you and us now. Just you, Old Jack and Meg. Come here! Bit closer, bit closer! That's it!" Jack cooed. The dog inched his way closer but then there was a shout and a loud crash. This spooked the dog and he ran away down some steps. A guard tumbled down the stairs, unconscious. Two evil looking pirates, Koehler and Twigg, came down also.

"This ain't the armory!" said Twigg.

"Well, well, well…look what we have here Twigg," said Koehler. "Captain Jack Sparrow,"

Meg shrunk away into the shadows. Koehler spat at Jack and the Captain scowled down and the disgusting pool.

"Last time I saw you, you were all alone on a –mur her- - mur her- island…"

(Jack: I didn't know they had –mur her- - mur her- islands!)

"…shrinking into the distance…his fortunes aren't improved much…except for the fact that he is no longer alone," Twigg looked into the shadows at Meg who stayed still as possible. Jack looked back at the girl for a moment then turned back to the pirates.

"Worry about your own fortunes, gentlemen," he replied. "The deepest circle of Hell is reserved for betrayers and mutineers,"

Koehler grabbed Jack's throat and his arm turned to bone in the moonlight.

"So there is a curse," Jack said a little shaken. "That's interesting!"

Meg looked at the ground and grinned a little at Jack's response.

"You know nothing of Hell," Koehler challenged. Both Koehler and Twigg then walked off. Jack looked down at the bone he was still holding. He brought it up in front of his face.

"That's very interesting,"

Meg got up and took a couple steps towards Jack. He looked back at her and sprung up.

"Meggie! Do you know what this means!" he said jumping towards her.

Meg, surprised at being called 'Meggie' by the infamous Captain Jack Sparrow, stared at him confused.

"That Miss Swann had their cursed gold!" Jack griped Meg's upper arms as he explained. "If I ever get out of here, I could get the medallion from her and then I can barter with Barbossa and get the Pearl back!"

Meg blinked a couple of times and slowly nodded. Jack let go of her and began trying to unlock the cell door with the end of the bone. Meg noticed Jack's hat on the floor.

"_It must've fallen off when we jumped away from the window," _she thought. She went to touch it.

"Don't even think about it,"

Meg jerked her hand back.

"What?"

Jack looked back at her.

"You were going to try it on…don't,"

"Why not?"

"You really want to touch that thing? You don't even know where it's been!"

"I have an idea…"

"Fine," Jack looked a little P.O.ed and Meg winced. "You may wear it…but only until I say so!" Meg nodded but she did not touch the hat. Jack sighed, picked it up and smacked it back down on her head, making sure it was on straight. Meg looked at the spot in front of her, shocked. Jack continued to work on the keyhole as a very small grin crept onto Meg's face.

**I love the fact Meg is obsessed with Jack's hat. It's so typical Meg. Anywhosit, (It's MINE. I didn't steal it!) R&R!**


	3. Escape and the Pants Game

**Many thanks and a bottle of rum to Samara13 for your review:happy dance: Anywhosit, here's another chappie just for you! It has a lot of crazy inside jokes between Meggie and Me, so don't even try to understand the stuff in parenthesis. Well my hearties, onto the next chappie! TALLY HO! -Bethykins**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Jack, Will and the others….however cool that would be. BUT I do own Beth, for she is me, and Meggie owns Meggie**

Escape and the Pants Game

Will woke up in the streets. His head ached. He sat up and felt the bump on his head then remembered what had happened. Port Royal had been attacked. The blacksmith stood up and turned around. Beth was on the ground, knocked out.

"Elizabeth," he said softly as he rubbed her shoulder. She awoke slowly.

"We need to get you home," Will told her as he helped her up. Beth nodded and started after Will to her home. When they arrived at Beth's house, she stood in shock.

"Uhh, Will?"

"Not now, Elizabeth, I'm thinking,"

Beth tugged on his sleeve.

"What!"

Beth pointed to her house or what was left of it. Will stared at it for a moment.

(DUN DUN DUN!)

"Well, then…you will just have to come with me," Will began to go look for Commodore Norrington.

The Commodore was looking over some maps with Governor Swann.

(The Lego Map!)

"They've taken her! They've taken Elizabeth!" Will ran up to them. Both the Governor and the Commodore looked at the Elizabeth present and back to Will. The blacksmith looked at Beth also, and looked back at Norrington for an answer.

"Mr. Murtogg, remove this man," he said looking back down at the map.

Will moved away so Murtogg would not be able to move him.

"We have to hunt them down. We have to save her!"

"And where do you propose we start?" Miss Swann's father questioned. "If you have any information concerning my daughter, please, share it!"

Will looked at the floor.

"T-that Jack Sparrow…he t-talked about the Black Pearl," said Murtogg suddenly.

"Mentioned it, is more what he did," his companion, Mullroy, added.

"Make a deal with him, he could lead us to it!" said Will.

"No," responded Norrington.

(Norrington: Something, something, something, something, therefore—

Will: Ergo…

Norrington: Ergo, whatever.)

"The pirates who invaded this Fort left Sparrow and that strange girl in their cell, ergo they are not their allies."

The Commodore began talking to Swann. Will slammed his hatchet into the table.

(Will: That map's not good enough!)

"That's not good enough!"

Beth grinned a little but otherwise kept a straight face. Norrington looked at the axe embedded in his map and table.

"Mr. Turner," he began as he pulled it out. "You are not a military man, you are not a sailor. You are a blacksmith and this is not the moment for rash actions,"

He pulled Will aside.

"Do not make the mistake of thinking you are the only man here who cares for Elizabeth,"

Will glared at Norrington for a moment but then started for the jail. Beth followed.

Jack was attempting to free himself and Meg from the abandoned jail.

"Please, please, please," he whispered to the bone he was wiggling in the keyhole. Meg, still wearing Jack's hat, yawned. They had obviously been up all night. Then two sets of footsteps started down the stairs. Jack flew backwards and lied down…right on Meg's foot. She winced and nudged Jack a little but he would not budge. Will and Beth appeared at the bottom of the stairs. Beth did a double take when she looked at Meg.

"_Why is she wearing his hat!" _she thought.

"You, Sparrow!" Will said to Jack

"Aye?"

"You are familiar with that ship, the Black Pearl?"

"I've 'eard of it,"

"Where does it make berth?"

"'Where does it make berth?' Have you not heard the stories?"

Jack sat up a little and Meg tried to move her foot. Will blinked and Beth stifled a laugh at Meg. Will glanced at Meg for a moment. Jack gave her a look of confusion and suspicion before laying back down and telling the story of 'Captain Barbossa and his crew of miscreants'. Beth and Meg both looked at each other; the excitement was building.

"The ship's real enough," Will replied to the pirate. "Therefore its anchorage must be a real place. Where is it?"

"Why ask me?"

"Because you're a pirate,"

"And you want to turn pirate yourself, is that it?" Jack taunted. Will slammed himself against the bars, agitated.

"Never!" he pulled back and regained himself. "They took Miss Swann,"

Jack looked at Beth and back at Will.

"I thought you already found a girl…"

Will and Beth looked at each other for a split second and Will took a small step away. When Will was not looking, Beth gave him a sad and hurt look.

"Oh," said Jack, realizing the situation. Meg grinned and shook her head.

"I see," continued Jack. "Well if you're intending to brave all, hasten to her rescue and so win fair lady's heart…you'll have to do it on your own, mate. I see no profit in it for me,"

"I can get you out of here,"

"How's that? The key's run off," Jack nodded in the direction the dog ran off in earlier.

"I helped build these cells. These are half pin-barrel hinges," said Will pointing at the hinge.

(Will touches the door and the bone in the keyhole moves

Jack: …With a moving keyhole! Nice building job, Will!)

He then went over to pick up a bench.

"With the right leverage and a proper application of strength, the door will lift free,"

Jack pondered this information.

"What's your name?"

"Will Turner," he then motioned to Beth, "and this is Elizabeth."

Jack looked at Beth for a moment.

"Ah, yes, I know you. You were in here yesterday talking to Meg," Jack jabbed a thumb backwards at Meg.

Will looked at Beth suspiciously.

"Boy," Jack said and Will looked back at the pirate. "You're name…I imagine it would be short for William? Good, strong name…no doubt name for your father, eh?"

"Yes,"

"Aha…well, Mr. Turner," Jack said while getting up. "I've changed me mind. If you spring me from this cell, I swear on pain of death, I shall take you to the Black Pearl and your bonny lass. Do we have an accord?"

Beth rolled her eyes at the term 'bonny lass'.

"Agreed," said Will shaking Jack's hand.

"Agreed," repeated Jack. "Get me out!"

Meg shook her head again and smiled at Beth who grinned back. Will lifted the door and threw the gate aside. Meg ran out, shoving Jack aside.

"Someone in a hurry?" he asked raising an eyebrow. Meg ran to the hook where her cloak hung and hugged it.

"She really loves that cloak," Beth whispered to the pirate.

"Ahuh…"

"Hurry, someone will have heard that,"

"Not without my effects!" Jack grabbed his belongings and put them on quickly.

Will and Jack began for the stairs and Meg and Beth followed closely. Then suddenly Jack turned around quickly and Meg was about an inch away from him. Will turned too, just to see what Jack was doing.

"Now, you two," Jack said in his off balanced way. "Are not coming."

Meg looked at him in disbelief.

"But…but,"

"No buts, and that's final,"

"But you told me your plan…" Meg began grinning.

"What plan?"

"Something along the lines of—," Jack covered her mouth.

"Why would you want to come anyway?"

"For some adventure…"

Beth nodded and Meg stuck her tongue out of the corner of her mouth in a cute way. This did not faze Jack so she only tried a puppy dog look. Jack winced at this and rolled his eyes.

"Fine," he said, not too happy. He took his hat off of Meg's head, smacked it down on his own and pushed Meg in front of himself and led her along, his hand at the base of her neck. Will looked at Beth with his eyebrow raised. They both shrugged and followed the pirates.

The four snuck under a low bridge. Jack eyed the Interceptor as the wheels in his head continued turning.

"We're going to steal a ship? That ship?" Will interrupted looking at the Dauntless.

"Commandeer," corrected Jack. "We're going to commandeer _that _ship. Nautical term," Jack said pointing to the Interceptor and then turned to Will. "One question about your business, boy, or there's no use going. This girl, how far are you willing to go to save her?"

"I'd die for her," said Will heroically. Beth rolled her eyes.

"Oh good!" Jack turned around. "No worries then," Meg and Beth tried to hold back laughs. They loved that joke. Will looked at Jack and then back at the girls, clueless.

When no one was looking, the four crawled under a long boat. First Jack, then Meg, Beth and Will. When no one was looking, they stood up a little and walked towards the water.

(crack, pop! Meg falls over

Meg: Ow!

Beth: TAKE TWO!)

Once under water, they slowly walked towards the Dauntless. About half way there, Will stepped in a lobster trap and dragged it a ways.

"Um, Jack?" he said.

"What?"

"I'm stuck,"

"In what?"

"A trap,"

"Old lobster trap?"

"Yes,"

"Does it have a rope?"

"Er, yes,"

"Good,"

Beth and Meg looked at each other quizzically and stifled more giggles.

"Would you two just shut up?" Jack said rather annoyed. "I don't see what you find so funny about everything,"

Minutes later, they were climbing up the back of the Dauntless. Jack crept forward first.

"Everyone stay calm," he said running down some stairs. "We are taking over the ship!"

Will jumped over some railing with Meg and Beth close behind.

"Aye, amurffher!" Both Beth and Meg had covered Will's mouth to save Jack from embarrassment.

Jack looked back at the three quizzically.

"This ship cannot be crewed by two men and women," said Gillette. Jack looked back at him. "You'll never make it out of the bay,"

"Son," said Jack pointing his pistol at Gillette's nose. "I'm Captain Jack Sparrow, savvy?"

Gillette nodding slightly and moved everyone into a dinghy. Jack and Will began messing with ropes. After a few minutes of that, Jack moved to the helm. Will ran up behind him.

"Here they come," he said. Jack grinned; his plan was working. The Interceptor was setting sail.

Beth looked behind her. She then looked at Meg who was looking up at the rigging.

"What's wrong?"

"Did you notice that Jack had Will only set up three ropes to go across?"

Beth, too, looked up at the rigging.

"Well," she started with a small grin on her face. "Either one of us is going to swing across on one of the guys' ropes or…one of us is going to be left behind,"

Meg closed one of her eyes and looked at Beth.

"You really think that Jack is going to leave me behind?"

"No, and Will probably thinks that I'm too girlish to swing across on my own,"

"See, maybe he does like you!"

"'Course he does! As a friend though,

"Ah, yea…"

"But who knows what may happen,"

Meg nodded.

"Meg, Beth!" Jack yelled from across the ship. They both came running. Jack told them the plan of swinging onto the Interceptor. Beth was right. She and Will were going on one rope and Meg and Jack on the other two. So once the Interceptor pulled alongside of the Dauntless, and the Interceptor's crew deserted their ship, Jack, Meg, Beth and Will all swing across and landed on the new ship's deck. They cut the ropes connecting the two ships and Jack ran to the helm.

"Thank you, Commodore, for getting us ready to make way!" Jack shouted. "We'd have a hard time of it by ourselves,"

The Commodore looked extremely angry.

"Come back here with my cousin!" he yelled. Then guns from the soldiers aboard the Dauntless fired. Jack shoved Meg down, who was standing near the helm, so she could not be shot. Beth ducked, as did Will across the ship.

"You never told me you were his cousin!" he shouted.

"I'm sorry! I forgot to tell you!" Beth yelled back trying to think of more excuses.

Back on the Dauntless...

"Run out the guns!" cried Lt. Groves. "Are we to fire on a ship with your cousin on it, sir?"

"I'd rather see her at the bottom of the ocean than in the hands of a pirate..." replied the Commordore, not thinking clearly.

Jack glared at Beth. Now he had more things to worry about. Not only was he stealing a ship from the Royal Navy (though that did not bother him) but also he had a relative of the Commodore on board! At least they had made it away from the Royal Navy. Meg coughed and groaned as she got up. When Jack pushed her to the ground the wind was knocked out of her lungs. Beth helped her up. Will began telling Jack of his childhood. Beth and Meg got a kick out of this! When they watched Pirates of the Caribbean, they played a game. It is called the Pants Game. They played it especially at this part just to hear Jack's ironic responses.

"When I was a lad living in England, my mother raised me by herself. After she died, I came out here looking for my—,"

"Pants!"

"Is that so?"

Meg and Beth giggled and Jack shot them a confused glare.

"My—,"

"Pants?"

"—Will Turner. And in jail it was only after you learned my name that you agreed to help. Since that's what I wanted, I didn't press the matter. I'm not a—,"

"Pants!"

"—Jack. You knew my—,"

"Pants!"

More giggles and more glares. Jack then sighed.

"I knew—,"

"Them,"

"Probably one of the few who know him as William Turner. Everyone else just called him—,"

"Pants,"

"—strap or—,"

"Pants,"

"—strap Bill,"

"Pants,"

"—strap?"

"Good man, good—,"

"Pants,"

"I swear you look just like—,"

"Them,"

Jack shot another glare over at the girls. He finally caught on to what they were saying.

"What's this about pants?" he shouted over to them. Beth looked over to the Captain.

"Nothing!" Meg and Beth said in unison.

Will and Jack continued their argument about whether or not Will's father was a pirate. Beth then gasped and Will was over the ocean, hanging by the boom. Beth ran to help him but Meg held her back a little and they ended up walking to the helm. Jack handed Will's sword to Beth rather roughly.

"Now as long as you're just hanging there, pay attention. The only rules that really matter are these: what a man can do and what a man can't do. For instance—you can accept that you father was a pirate and a good man or you can't. But pirate is in your blood, boy, so you'll have to square what that someday," Jack lectured. "And me, for example. I can let you drown but I can't bring this ship into Tortuga all by me onesies, savvy? So…" Jack rotated the helm which brought Will back on board and Jack took Will's sword back from Beth. "Can you sail under the command of a pirate," Jack flipped Will's sword to him. "Or can you not?" Will took his sword.

"Tortuga?"

Jack grinned.

"Tortuga,"

Will got up. Meg whispered something in Beth's ear and Beth began laughing.

"Why don't you two go explore?" Jack suggested, sounding a bit annoyed. Meg shrugged and nodded at Beth. They went below deck. Nothing really interesting there; just a table and a few benches. At the far end, Meg found some hammocks.

"Hey, Beth," she said whilst wandering over to them. "How about we fall asleep till we get there?"

At that moment, Beth yawned.

"Sure," she said, still yawning. Meg, too, yawned and climbed into a hammock. She and Beth almost instantly fell asleep.

I love the fact that it doesn't say how my house was destroyed. LOL And the pants game is just classic. R&R! –Bethykins (I'm going to start signing my random speeches lol)


	4. Beth DRUNK!

Ok, I just have to say that if you've hated the story so far, you will love it after this chapter, which is HILLARIOUS. I'm not kidding. I crack up every time I read it, and I've read it MANY times. Anywhosit, Enjoy the insanity of me being drunk! LOL "ANYTHING BUT THE FLIP!" –Bethykins

Disclaimer: I am starting to get really bored of doing this. OK, FOR THE RECORD, I do not own POTC, I own myself and of course, Meg owns Meg. Cuz that would be weird if she didn't….

Beth DRUNK?

"Meg…Meg wake up,"

Meg opened one eye and saw Jack standing over her.

"Mufferhunner…" was all she replied and closed her eye.

"Fine, I'll just have flip you—,"

Meg sprung up and jumped onto Jack, wrapping her legs around his waist.

"ANYTHING BUT THE FLIP!"

At that moment, Will walked down. He looked from one pirate to the other and started backing away.

"Shall I leave you two alone, then?" he said.

Jack and Meg looked at each other for a moment and Jack shoved Meg off just as she let go. She lost balance and fell on her bum.

"Ow…"

"Come on," Jack lifted her to her feet and dragged her up onto the deck. Will woke up Beth.

"Elizabeth," he said softly. "Elizabeth, wake up. We're here,"

"Where's here…hmmm…" she groaned.

"Tortuga,"

"…pants?"

"What?"

"Nothing," she sat up and rubbed her eye. She looked at the other hammock.

"Where's Meg?"

"Jack already woke her up. Quite a show, really,"

Beth laughed and got out of the hammock.

The four walked through an alley in Tortuga.

"I'll tell you mate," Jack said to Will. "if every town in the world were like this one, no man would ever feel unwanted," with that, Jack absent-mindedly put an arm around Meg's shoulders. She looked down at his hand and gave a quizzical look to Beth whom only mirrored it.

"Scarlet!" Jack said in surprise as a woman with red hair in a…scarlet…dress walked over to him. Meg shrugged the Captain's hand off her shoulder before he was slapped. She backed away until she was at Beth's side.

SMACK!

"Not sure I deserved that," Jack said to the remaining three. "Giselle!"

"Who was she? And who's _she_!" this Giselle said nodding at Meg. Meg scooted behind Beth.

"What?"

SMACK!

"…I may have deserved that…"

Later, Jack, Gibbs (after waking him), Will, Beth and Meg walked into the tavern, The Faithful Bride. Jack bought everyone a round of rum but failed to pass Meg one. As he walked by she stopped him.

"How come I didn't get one?"

"You're underage, love,"

"I'm nineteen…"

Jack rolled his eyes and handed her his mug and went to order another. As he walked by again Meg said her thank-yous and Jack nodded. Beth was enjoying her drink…perhaps she was enjoying it a little too much. After taking many gulps of her rum and ordering another, Beth was flirting with men! Meg, however, was taking small sips and trying to keep sane. She was also trying to keep an eye on Beth. Soon it was just too much. So, with mug in hand, Meg wove her way over to Beth.

"Hey, Beth,"

"Hmm?" Beth giggled.

"Come here," Meg then dragged Beth back to Will. "Stay here. Watch her, will you?" Will nodded and Meg went to get another drink. Beth was grinning like a madman and giggling.

"Are you alright?"

"Hmm?"

"I think you've had little too much," Will took away Beth's rum, but with no where to put it, he just held it.

"Will?"

"Hmm—?"

Beth surprised him and kissed him forcefully on the lips. She then grabbed her drink out of Will's hand and chugged what was left of it.

"I love you!" and with that, she fainted and hit the floor. Will blinked.

"Uhmm, Meg!"

Meg came back.

"What—oh…Well, let's get her back to the ship, shall we?"

Will nodded absent-mindedly, obviously thinking about what Beth had said.

After getting Beth back to her hammock, Will went off on his own around the ship. Meg sat on the steps still drinking rum. Jack came back after a little while. First he talked to Will and then wandered over to Meg and sat down.

"Beth is drunk, she fainted…" said Meg to the captain.

"So I heard,"

Meg nodded and took a sip of the alcohol.

"So, what do you make of it?" Jack asked suddenly.

"Make of what?"

"Will and Elizabeth,"

"Which Elizabeth?"

Jack nodded over to Beth's hammock.

"Oh…I dunno, they're great together, but there is the…obstacle of the other…Elizabeth…isn't there?"

Jack nodded.

"Jack?"

"Hmm?"

"Can you keep a secret?"

"Can you trust a pirate?"

"Oh…that's right…"

"What's right, love?"

"'If any man shall offer to run away, or keep any Secret from the Company, he shall be marroon'd with one Bottle of Powder, one Bottle of Water, one small Arm and shot.'"

Jack smirked, impressed by Meg's knowledge of the Codes.

"Aye, there is that rule but you aren't a man and we don't have much of a company…yet,"

Meg sighed rather annoyed. How was it that Jack could get around all the rules?

"Fine. Beth really does love Will," she said rather fast.

Jack nodded again and took a drink of his rum. He spilled a little on his hand and tried to get it off by shaking his hand. When this did not work, he looked over at Meg's arm and wiped it there, on her brown coat. Meg looked down at the spot. She blinked.

"Cool!" she murmured.

"What?"

"Nevermind," Meg drained her second mug of rum, handed the mug to Jack, and wobbled off to her hammock.

See, now didn't you love that? LOL classic. When Meg and I, well mostly Meg, were writing this, we acted out some of it for fun to get some hilarious ideas. One of them was this part at the end with Jack wiping the rum on Meg. I was Jack drinking an Ozarka water bottle, and some of it spilled on my hand, so I just wiped it on Meg's shirt. It was so fun, we decided to put it in there. -Bethykins


	5. Finding a Crew and the Storm

**Wow, I actually have nothing to say….this is incredible. Well I just said something didn't I? Lol oh well. -Bethykins**

**Disclaimer: I don't own POTC, that would be awesome, but all I own is Beth, because I am Beth, and Meggie owns Meggie.**

Finding a Crew and the Storm

The next morning, before meeting the crew, Meg walked down below deck. Beth was still asleep.

"Beth...hey Beth! Wake up!"

Beth mumbled and Meg smirked at her.

"You have absolutely no idea what you did last night, do you?"

"What to you mean?" she woke up fully. "What did I do?"

Meg continued smirking.

"Megan! WHAT DID I DO?" Beth sat up and grabbed Meg by her upper arms.

"Well…you were drinking…you were flirting with guys…really old…ugly…guys. So I dragged you back over to Will and you kissed him and confessed your love to him and then you fainted," Meg continued to smile. Beth flopped back down and began crying.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Meg became concerned. "I thought you did love him?" Beth blew her nose on her blanket that Meg had only found that morning. "Ah…see now, that's disgusting,"

"It's just a hammock sheet," Beth said between sobs.

"But I went digging all over the ship at 5am to find it!"

"Sorry…"

Will appeared at the top of the stairs. Beth saw him and started crying all over again. She lay back down and put her pillow (also found by Meg at 5am) over her head. Will came down, also concerned. Meg backed out of the room and went up on deck.

"Elizabeth?"

"Go away, Meg,"

"It's Will…"

Beth said nothing.

"Elizabeth?" he laid a hand on her arm. "What's wrong?"

Beth continued to cry under the pillow. Will pleaded for her to stop sobbing and to tell him what was wrong. Beth finally took the pillow off of her head.

"Please tell me what's wrong…" Will whispered.

"I'm sorry…I just…can't talk…right now," Beth choked out. Will looked at her blankly for a moment.

"Oh," he said and ascended the stairs. Beth felt awful. She finally forced herself to get out of her hammock and to go on deck…hopefully not to talk to Will. She did see Will at the far end of the ship but Beth was looking for Meg. She did find her. Jack was talking to the pirate girl who was nearly falling asleep in her place. But before Beth could say anything to Meg, Jack announced that it was time to look over the new crew.

"Feast your eyes, Captain," said Gibbs as he, Jack Will, Beth and Meg walked past the men. "All of them faithful hands before the mast. Every man worth his salt…and crazy to boot,"

Will looked down the line.

"So this is your able-bodied crew?"

Jack paused in front of a sailor with a colorful parrot on his shoulder.

"You, sailor!" Jack shouted.

"Cotton, sir," said Gibbs.

"Mr. Cotton," continued Jack. "Do you have the courage and fortitude to follow orders and stay true in the face of danger and almost sudden death?"

(Johnny: Oh gosh, I hate this bloody line! Where are the writers? I'm gonna kill them!)

Mr. Cotton looked from Gibbs and back to Jack, not uttering a word.

"Mr. Cotton! Answer man!"

"He's a mute, sir," explained Gibbs. "Poor devil had his tongue cut out, so he trained the parrot to talk for him. No one's yet figured how…"

Mr. Cotton opened his mouth as Gibbs explained. Meg and Beth had seen the movie so many times that the sight of the stub of tongue did not bother them. Jack started to walk on but stopped.

"Mr. Cotton's…parrot…same question?"

The parrot squawked.

"Wind in the sails! Wind in the sails!"

"Mostly we figure that means 'yes'," said Gibbs.

"O' course it does." Jack replied and turned to Will, Beth and Meg. "Satisfied?" Meg and Beth both kind of nodded and shrugged but Will snapped at Jack.

"Well, you've proved them mad,"

"And what's the benefit for us?" interrupted a feminine voice. Jack stared in the direction of the voice and began walking towards a sailor with the brim of their hat covering their face. Jack grimaced and lifted the brim and took off the hat.

"Anamaria,"

SMACK!

She had slapped the captain.

"I suppose you didn't deserve that one either," said Will.

"No, that one I deserved," replied Jack before turning back to Anamaria.

"You stole my boat!"

"Actually—,"

SMACK!

Meg gave Jack a sympathetic look before he turned back again.

"…borrowed, borrowed without permission, but with every intention of bringing it back to you—,"

"But you didn't!"

Jack paused.

"You'll get another one,"

Anamaria pointed her finger at Jack.

"I will…"

"A better one," Will added.

"A better one!" Jack repeated to her.

"That one!" Will pointed to the Interceptor.

"What one?" asked Jack turning to Will. Meg pointed to the Interceptor offhandedly as Will nodded towards it. Beth motioned to it with both hands.

"That one!" Jack said in disbelief. He saw the crew looking at him and regained himself. "Aye! That one. What say you?"

"Aye!"

"AYE!" the crew then ran off to help bring aboard provisions.

"No, no, no, no, no," said Gibbs. "It's frightful bad luck to bring a woman aboard, sir,"

Meg and Beth both raised an eyebrow.

"Hasn't stopped me before," Jack started. "And it'd be far worse not to, however,"

Later, Jack, Beth, Will and Meg were sitting in the main cabin. Meg was sipping rum again, as was Beth and Jack. Will was standing on one side of the cabin while Jack was at the other and the girls were in the middle. Will looked rather gloomy so Jack handed him some rum. Will looked at it confused as Jack resumed his sitting position (slouched down and legs out as far as possible) in a chair.

Meg looked over at Will who was still confused with the rum. She put down her own bottle, and walked over to Will while Jack and Beth watched.

"Hey Will?" Meg said. "Open your mouth," he did and with that Meg shoved the tip of the bottle in his mouth and tilted all the way back, forcing Will to drink. Will sputtered, grabbed Meg's arm and brought the rum away from his mouth.

"Don't…do that," he said rather fiercely. With every moment his grip was tighter on Meg's wrist.

"Umm, that kinda hurts…can you let go…please?" Meg said a little timidly. Will let go and Meg backed away. He wiped his mouth and coughed. Meg faced Beth.

"Your boyfriend just killed my arm!" she pointed her finger at Will.

"Well, you just killed my boyfriend!" Beth replied.

Then, shocked, and with Meg's arm still pointing at Will, they both looked from Will's face to Jack's. Jack smirked.

"Well done! That was very entertaining!" he said smiling. Beth groaned.

"I'm going to go get some dinner," she said and started to walk out. She tripped over Jack's outstretched leg.

"Here!" she yelled at him. "You want it? Take it!" she shoved her rum in his hand and left. Jack looked at the rum bottle and at Meg. They raised their bottles to each other and chugged. Will left to go below deck.

When Beth walked out on deck, lightning flashed and water began pouring from the sky. She groaned. Jack heard the storm and put on his hat and coat. He then bolted out of the cabin and up to the helm. Meg ran out also and slammed into Beth. They both fell backwards onto the deck rubbing their foreheads.

"Ow…" said Meg. Beth got up and held out her hand to Meg and helped her up. They went below deck, figuring that there was nothing for them to do.

Yea, I don't know what us running into each other has to do with the plot, but it's entertaining just the same. Lol -Bethykins


	6. More Pants and the Argument

**YES! More pants game! Go for it! XD**

**Disclaier: I don't own Disney, because Disney owns Disney, i own Beth, and Meg owns Meg**

Later, after the storm, Beth went up the stairs and onto the deck. Meg was sitting below at the table. Actually, she was asleep, with her head on the table with her arms around her head. Anyway, Beth looked around and saw Will and Gibbs talking. Another Pants Game Moment! She ran down, woke up Meg and explained what was happening. Meg jumped up and ran onto the deck. She then walked the rest of the way to a spot where both she and Beth could listen to the conversation without interrupting.

"How did Jack get off the island?" Will asked.

"Well," began Gibbs. "I'll tell you. He waded out into the shallows and there he waited three days and three nights till all manner of sea creatures came and acclimated to his—,"

"Pants,"

"On the fourth morning her roped himself a couple of sea—,"

"Pants,"

"—lashed them together and made a—,"

"Pants,"

Will looked at Gibbs, suspicious.

"He roped a couple of sea—,"

"Pants,"

"Aye, sea—,"

"Pants,"

Will paused.

"What did he use for—,"

"Pants?"

Little did Will and Gibbs know, Jack was standing over them.

"Human—,"

"Pants,"

"From my—,"

"Pants,"

This left Beth and Meg in a fit of giggles. Jack ordered the anchor to be lowered.

"Young Mr. Turner and I are to go ashore," Jack said and then walked over to the girls. "Now you two…are not coming," Jack said to them.

"I know," said Meg.

"No 'buts'—…what?"

"I know,"

Beth nodded. Jack blinked.

"Oh….alright then,"

Meg nodded, gave a little half smile and looked at the water. After Jack and Will had left, Beth and Meg went down below deck again.

A couple of hours later, Beth and Meg were lying in their hammocks, talking. Then they heard Gibbs talking in a rather loud voice.

"Welcome aboard, Miss Elizabeth,"

Beth got up and ran up stairs. Meg followed.

"Hey, boy! Where be Jack?" Gibbs then asked Will.

"Jack? Jack Sparrow?" Elizabeth Swann said in shock.

Will glanced at Meg through the crowd.

"He fell behind," Will then began leading Elizabeth down stairs but stopped by Beth and Meg on the way.

"Miss Swann, this is Miss Norrington and…Meg," he introduced them. Meg nodded and Beth attempted not to glare but wasn't doing that good of a job. Swann glared back but Will didn't see. He led Elizabeth Swann down below deck. Meg lowered her head and looked at the entrance to the caves.

"Come on, he'll be back," Beth said. Meg nodded. They soon found odd jobs about the ship to do until later events.

Will and Elizabeth sat at the table and Elizabeth began wrapping a wound on her hand.

"What sort of man trades a man's life for a ship?" she asked as she roughly wrapped her hand.

"Pirate. Here, let me," Will continued to wrap it for her.

"Thank you,"

"You said you gave Barbossa my name as yours…why?" he asked.

"I don't know," Elizabeth winced and pulled her hand away.

"I'm sorry. Blacksmith's hands, I know they're rough," Will finished wrapping.

"No…I mean yes, they are…but don't stop,"

Will looked confused for a moment as they held hands. Elizabeth leaned in to kiss him.

"Elizabeth…" Will hesitated. He then saw the Medallion around Elizabeth's neck. She pulled it out and placed it in Will's hand.

"It's yours," Elizabeth said and yanked on the chain to release it from her neck.

"I thought I'd lost it the day they rescued me. It was a gift from my father, he sent it to me," A small smile crept on Will's face but instantly disappeared. "Why did you take it!"

Elizabeth hesitated.

"Because I was afraid that you were a pirate. That would've been awful,"

Then everything pieced together in Will's mind.

"It wasn't your blood they needed, it was my father's blood…MY blood…the blood of a pirate…"

"Will I'm so sorry, please forgive me,"

Will slammed his hand down on the table, also slamming the Medallion. Elizabeth didn't move; she was slightly scared.

"Elizabeth…" Will began speaking again. "I…don't know why I'm here…"

"Will! You came to rescue me,"

"I know…but now I don't know why I—,"

Just then Beth ran down the staircase into the room and stopped dead in her tracks.

"I'm sorry," she said. "I didn't realize you both were busy. I just came to tell you that to Pearl is on our heels and we need every man—," she noticed Elizabeth glaring at her. "—and woman…on deck…immediately." Then, she left.

Will kept staring in the place where Beth and been standing in a cute, dazed way, Elizabeth looked at him suspiciously.

"So it's her is it?" she said breaking the silence.

"What? No!"

"Will, don't be stupid. I know that you've adored that girl ever since you laid eyes on her! You only pretend to love me to make her jealous I suppose!"

"No, Elizabeth! I would never do that to you,"

"But you DO love her, don't you…?"

Will paused.

"No…"

"William Turner, don't lie to me!"

Will was silent for sometime and then left to go above deck. Elizabeth sighed.

"Is he lying? I guess I'll never know…" she then went above deck also.

**HA! Of course he was, because he's in love with ME!!! Ok, sorry.**


	7. The Battle

**Back. Here's another chappie for you!!!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, except Beth, and Meg owns Meggie...well duh.**

When Elizabeth came up, the crew was rushing about.

"The Black Pearl is gaining on us!" shouted Anamaria.

Elizabeth ran to the helm.

"This is the fastest ship in the Caribbean!"

"You can tell them that after they've caught us," Anamaria snapped. Beth held a smirk back and Meg glanced at her with a crooked smile.

"We're shallow on the draft right?"

"Aye,"

"Well, can't we lose them amongst those shoals?"

Meg began nodding but Gibbs answered the question.

"We don't have to outrun them long, just long enough,"

Anamaria ordered the ship to be lightened. Everyone ran around, frantic, trying to find stuff to throw off. Right before someone threw the cannonballs off, Beth shouted at them but the sailor dropped them into the drink before he realized what she had said. Luckily, Will kept the cannons. Elizabeth noticed that the Pearl was using its oars.

"It was a good plan," Anamaria said gloomily. "Up till now,"

Will ran up with Beth in tow who was telling him that they must fight. Will repeated what Beth was shouting at him.

"Load the guns!"

"With what?"

"Anything. Everything! Anything we have left,"

Gibbs ordered the crew to load the cannons and Elizabeth suggested the anchor to be lowered, which was done, all in good time.

As the Interceptor turned, Beth picked up a couple of flint muskets and tossed one to Meg. They joined Will, Gibbs and Elizabeth, shooting at the Pearl.

"We could use a few more ideas, lass," Gibbs yelled over at Elizabeth.

"Your turn!" she yelled back.

Beth realized that she could be thinking of something but nothing came to mind.

"We need us a devil's dowry,"

"We'll give them her," Anamaria said grabbing Elizabeth and pointed her pistol at her. "Or even them!" she motioned to Beth and Meg.

"Or what about you?" Meg asked Anamaria. She then thought that this was quiet stupid seeing that Anamaria had a pistol in hand. But what the heck, Meg had a musket! Anamaria glared at Meg who only continued loading her musket.

"They're not what they're after," Will said defending the girls. Elizabeth realized that neither she nor Will had the Medallion. Will ran below deck to go search for it. Another cannon shot from the Pearl and it brought down the Interceptor'smain mast. Everyone ducked flying debris. Beth heard Will yelling for help. She ran over to the trapdoor and tried lifting it.

"I'll go get Elizabeth!" she said to him and ran off in search for the other Elizabeth. Will sighed and prayed that Beth would be all right. Jack then swung aboard. Meg paused in mid shot, but as soon as she had made sure it was the captain she was back at work attacking pirates. Jack grasped Elizabeth's shoulders.

"Where's the medallion?"

"Wretch!" she tried to slap him but Jack caught her wrist.

"Ah…" he saw her wound. "Where's dear William?"

"Will…"

Just then, Beth ran up to Elizabeth.

"Will's caught below deck!" she said, Elizabeth ran to help Will and Beth attacked another pirate. Little did everyone know, Anamaria had been stabbed somewhere and was mortally wounded. Pirates began taking crewmembers captive and dragging them aboard the Black Pearl. Meg was still on the Interceptor. She saw the monkey out of the corner of her eye.

"Jack!" she said, referring more to the monkey than the captain but Sparrow looked in her direction as she was chasing the monkey.

"Monkey!" he said before taking off after it just as Meg was captured. Beth tried fighting off the pirate that captured her but to no avail.

"Will!" Elizabeth was dragged off too (by CD and Greg, nonetheless). Jack stopped in mid reach for the monkey. Barbossa smiled down at him.

"Why thank ye, Jack,"

"You're welcome,"

"Not you. We named the monkey Jack,"

Jack flashed a fake smile and glared at Barbossa.

"Gents," called Barbossa. "Our hope is restored!" The pirates cheered and brought the rest of the crew aboard. Koehler and Twigg stayed on the Interceptor a while longer…to light some gun powder no doubt. The crew, Meg and Beth were stripped of their weapons and, for some (i.e. Meg), their coats. Jack looked around. Where was Anamaria? He was standing next to Beth and Meg. He leaned behind Beth to speak with Meg.

"Have you seen Anamaria?"

Meg looked around too and shook her head. Then the Interceptor blew up. Beth was watching it intently. Had Will made it out? Of course he had! At least, that's what Beth hoped. Jack put his arm around her and she looked at his hand on her right shoulder. Meg did also. They blinked and Meg pushed his hand off. Jack leaned forward and gave Meg a confused scowl. She only glanced back at him with a guilty look on her face. During this time, Elizabeth was screeching and Will had popped up over the side of the Pearl.

"She goes free!" he said to Barbossa as Will held a pistol. Barbossa blinked.

"Which she?"

Will too blinked and shook his head.

"Both of them go free!" he revised.

"Both? There's three 'she's' here," Meg murmured to Beth who nodded.

"You've only got one shot," said Barbossa. "And we can't die,"

"Don't do anything stupid," Jack whispered loudly to Will. Will glanced at him and jumped onto the rail of the ship, pointing the pistol at his jaw.

"You can't…I can,"

"Like that," Jack sighed and lowered his head.

"Who are you?" Barbossa asked.

"No one," Jack butt in and ran in front of Barbossa. "A distant cousin of my aunt's nephew twice removed. Lovely singing voice, though. Eunuch,"

"My name is Will Turner!" Will shouted. "My father was Bootstrap Bill Turner. His blood runs in my veins,"

"He's a spitting image of old Bootstrap Bill come back to haunt us!" Ragetti said pointing a filthy finger at Will.

"On my word do as I say, or I'll pull this trigger and be lost to Davy Jones' Locker," Will continued taunting the desperate pirates.

"Name your terms, Mr. Turner," stated Barbossa.

"Elizabeth goes free!"

"Yes we know that one, anything else?"

Jack began doing strange hand motions around him. Will pointed the gun back and forth from Jack to himself a few times.

"And the crew! The crew are not to be harmed,"

Jack slowed the hand motions in a frustrated way.

"Agreed,"

Moments later, The crew was on the way to the brig and Elizabeth was on the plank.

"Barbossa you lying –mer hur- !" cursed Will. "You swore she'd go free!"

Barbossa spun around.

"Don't dare impugn me honor, boy! I agreed she'd go free, it was you who failed to specify where or where," Will was gagged by a piece of cloth. He glanced at Beth who was being dragged with Meg and the rest of the crew towards the stairs that led below deck. So, Elizabeth fell into the sea on the way to a little island. Will too was dragged towards the stairs. Jack tried to laugh good naturally with the pirates but was pushed onto the plank.

"I really had rather hoped we were past all this, he said to Barbossa as he stood before him.

"Jack…Jack," Barbossa put his arm around Jack's shoulders in a friendly manner. "Did you not notice? That be the same little island that we made you Governor of on out last little trip,"

Jack looked towards the small island.

"I did notice," he said after glancing at Meg who was, at that moment shoved down the stairs. It was mostly her fault because she didn't want to go and she was being forced.

THUNK!

"Ow…"

Jack thought of the hammock, but only for a split second for Barbossa was talking to him.

"Perhaps you'll be able to conjure up another miraculous escape. But I doubt it," Barbossa unsheathed his sword and pointed it at Jack's throat. "Off you go,"

"Last time you left me a pistol…"

Beth and Meg heard the voices from above deck and smiled at each other. They played the Pants Game here too but this was not the time. The voices of Jack and Barbossa faded more. The girls were shoved into one cell, Will into another and the rest of the crew into a third. Their bonds were cut also.

**PLEASE R&R!! Thank you! smiles...sorry i felt like saying that for some weird reason.**


	8. Will Confesses

**SWEET, this is one of the cheesiest chapters that Meggie and I ever wrote! I hope you have fun reading it. lol**

**Disclaimer: Disney owns all except Meggie and Me..and YES, my pronoun gets a capital letter.**

Two days passed. Meg spent most of the time staring off into space or sleeping. Beth would sleep, murmur random things (which would snap Meg out of her trances and ask, "What?"), and stare at Will. Will would smile at Beth in these moments. On the second night, when everyone in the brig was asleep, Will spoke to her.

"Elizabeth? Beth? Are you awake?"

Beth sat up.

"Yes,"

"I-I'm sorry,"

"For what?"

"I told my name! I got everyone into this mess,"

Beth smiled slightly.

"No, I'm glad I'm here,"

Will blinked and looked at her.

"You are?"

Beth nodded.

"If these bars weren't here I would hug you…"

Will smiled one of his really cute smiles.

"If these bars weren't here I would kiss you…Beth…I love you,"

Beth smiled.

"I love you too,"

Will reached his hand out of the bars and reached for Beth. She did the same. Their cells were close enough together yet far enough away that they could only touch each other's fingers. They stayed like that for a period of time.

"Will?"

"Hmm?"

"…Are you afraid of dying?"

Will's face grew solemn.

"I don't know…yes and no…If—,"

Just then they heard thumps coming down the stairs. They let go and pulled their hands inside the cells. It was Pintel and Ragetti, here to mop floors. The rest of the crew woke up at the noise. Meg smiled and rolled over from her sleeping position. She smiled at Beth whose back was turned.

"Well, that was sweet," she murmured.

Beth flashed around.

"You heard all that!"

Meg nodded simply and stood up. Some of the grime that the pirates were mopping was seeping into their cell. Beth stood up also.

"You knew William Turner?" Will asked Pintel.

"Ol' Bootstrap Bill? We knew him," Pintel began telling the story of Will's father. Soon after telling, Barbossa came down the stairs.

"Bring him!" he threw the keys at Pintel. He unlocked Will's cell and bound his hands again. Before going up, Will smiled one last smile to Beth and went, reluctantly up the stairs. Beth rested her head on Meg's shoulder and began crying.

"But…he doesn't die…remember?" Meg said.

Beth nodded but continued crying.

After most of the pirates left, Beth and Meg sat in their cell, pretty much doing nothing. Until they heard two voices, CD (Cake-Dude) and Greg, talking about them and the current events…

"What do you think about all this?"

"What? Killing Turner?"

"Yeah,"

"Nothin', as soon as the curse is lifted then we can all be normal again and enjoy life,"

"But what about that Elizabeth girl? Maybe we can keep 'er…y'know…"

"Yeah and that Meg girl too!"

"Did ya notice the attachment between Turner and that Elizabeth? An' Meg and Sparrow?"

"But they're gone now,"

"Boy, they're headstrong lassies,"

"Perfect, eh?"

They chuckled.

"What do you pick to eat first? I think we should decide now…just so we're ready when the time comes!"

Beth shuddered and Meg grimaced after that conversation.

"Ohhh…gosh," Meg said and covered her face.

"Meg, that could be our future…"

Meg groaned. Thank goodness that the rest of the crew was not listening. Beth sighed, bored. Any moment Elizabeth would be coming aboard. Gibbs began telling a story about his adventures in the navy.

"Shh!" he suddenly said. Elizabeth ran down the stairs. "It's Elizabeth!"

(Meg continues singing soundtrack)

Both Meg and Beth jumped up from their sitting position, as did the rest of the crew. Elizabeth reached for the keys on the wall and unlocked the two cells.

"_Will never did say that he loved Beth," _she thought as she unlocked the girls' cell. The group crept up stairs onto the deck. CD and Greg were looking around for an intruder. The crew untied a dinghy and swung it into the two cursed pirates. CD and Greg were thrown into the sea in bits.

"At least that part of our future is over," Beth murmured to Meg. Meg nodded rapidly.

"All of you with me! Will is in that cave and we must save him!" Elizabeth began as she grasped onto the ropes of the dinghy. Beth and Meg did also.

"Ready! And…heave!" The boat didn't move. Elizabeth looked behind her at the rest of the crew.

"Please, we need your help, come one!"

"Any port in the storm," Cotton's parrot said. Gibbs looked at it.

"Cotton's right, we've got the Pearl,"

"And what about Jack?" Meg butt in. "Are you just going to leave him?"

"Jack owes us a ship," said the midget.

"And there's the code to consider," continued Gibbs. "You should know that Meg," Meg sighed and looked at the deck.

"The code?" Beth asked.

"You're pirates," stated Elizabeth. "Hang the code and hang the rules. They're more like guidelines anyway. At least Meg was brave enough to violate them,"

Still the remaining crew would do nothing. So with much struggling, Elizabeth, Meg and Beth finally got the dinghy into the water and began rowing towards the cave.

"Bloody pirates," cursed Elizabeth as she rowed and watched the Black Pearl sail away.

"I agree," said Beth.

"Hey," said Meg over her shoulder.

"Sorry," Beth said.

She and Elizabeth were rowing while Meg held a small lantern. The three heard much shouting and swords clashing together. They pulled the boat up onto shore a little bit and crept into the treasure room. Beth and Meg stood with their mouths open for a moment. The movie certainly didn't do it justice. They followed Elizabeth through a tunnel. She saw Will fall on the ground and picked up a long and heavy rod. Jacoby, a cursed pirate, stood over Will.

"I'm gonna teach you the meaning of pain!"

"You like pain?" said Elizabeth coming out from the shadows. She smacked Jacoby with the rod (with Beth's help). "Try wearing a corset!" They helped Will get up and he smiled at the two Elizabeth's. Meg came out also. They all stared at Jack, who, at the moment, was a skeleton.

"Whose side is Jack on?" Elizabeth asked.

"At the moment…" Will shrugged and all four of them ran to kill…er…destroy the remaining cursed pirates.

**Oh, that chappie cracks me up every time. well, you know the drill! R&R!!**


	9. The Curse is Lifted

**Nearing the end!! but i have more in store for you...Mwahahaha!! sorry.**

**Disclaimer: Ok, this thing is getting annoying. The Mouse owns all.**

When the cursed pirates were…destroyed…(by being blown up), Will ran to the chest to lift the curse. Elizabeth was just running and Beth was following her and Meg the same. Barbossa pulled out and cocked his pistol. He aimed it at the girls who had just stopped short at the sight of Barbossa and the pistol. A gunshot rang out through the caves. Neither of the girls had been shot. Barbossa looked at Jack. His pistol was smoking and he had a small smirk on his face.

"For ten years you carry that pistol and now you waste your shot," Barbossa taunted.

"He didn't waste it!" said Will. Barbossa looked up at him, standing over the cursed treasure. Will opened his hand and dropped his own medallion. Barbossa dropped his pistol and opened his shirt. Blood gushed put from the bullet hole. Barbossa smiled a little.

"I feel…cold…" he said and fell backwards, dead. Beth ran up to Will and Jack and Meg followed. Jack cut his hand with his medallion in it. He threw the knife into the chest. Jack hesitated as he stood over the treasure.

"'The Immortal Captain Jack Sparrow' …has such a lovely ring to it. And it's not a bad look really…eh?" he said. A small smile crept onto Meg's face. She shook her head and looked down at her feet. Jack glanced at her.

"Jack," With a small smirk, Will looked at him and back to the chest.

Jack gave him, Beth and Meg pitiful looks and slowly opened his hand. The coin dropped. Jack looked up at Will who moved to close the lid. Suddenly it slammed shut on its own. Jack and Will exchanged surprised looks as did Meg and Beth. Jack turned around.

"Ooh! Treasure!" he said and walked rather awkwardly over to a pile of gold and jewels. Meg and Beth gave each other quizzical looks and burst out laughing. Jack glared at them yet again.

"I still don't see what you two find funny about everything you see or hear," he said and began inspecting random pieces of gold.

Will walked down the small slope and met with Elizabeth.

"We should return to the Dauntless," she said timidly.

"Your fiancée will be wanting to know you're safe," replied Will. Elizabeth looked at Beth who was sitting next to Meg watching Jack sort through the treasure. Beth glanced at them. Elizabeth turned away and started for the dinghy. Beth stood up and walked to Will's side. Will gave her a sad puppy dog look.

Meg continued watching Jack go through the treasure. He picked up a crown inlaid with jewels and precious stones and plopped it on his head. Meg grinned and shook her head.

"Hail to the Pirate King," she said under her breath. Jack gathered some of the treasure and walked over to Will.

"If you were waiting for the opportune moment…that was it," he said. Will smiled for he remembered that Jack knew nothing of the conversation between himself and Beth in the brig.

"Now, If you'll be so kind, I'd be much obliged if you drop me off at my ship," Jack walked off to the dinghy also. Meg, Beth and Will followed.

As they sailed out to the ships, they all noticed that the Pearl was gone. Jack looked around and realized the he would be taken back to Port Royal and hung.

"I'm sorry, Jack," said Elizabeth.

"They've done what's right by them," he said. "Can't expect more than that."

Beth nudged Meg who looked back at her. Beth dragged her finger against her own throat and pointed at her. Meg blinked in realization and looked at her feet. They rowed back to the Dauntless.

**R&R! thank you!**


	10. The Hanging and the End

**Yes, it's really the end!!! sniff sniff**

**Disclaimer: i own Me, Meg owns Meg, and Disney owns Disney stuff. Savvy?**

Once aboard, soldiers immediately surrounded the two pirates and took the treasure from Jack. Beth was outraged! She ran to Norrington's side.

"What are you doing?" she cried.

"Arresting them and taking them back to Port Royal to be hung," James replied.

"I know that, but why?"

"Because they're pirates. Now, if you already knew that one also, cousin, I'd advise you to ask a question that you don't know,"

Beth opened her mouth to say something but then shut it. Norrington walked away. Governor Swann was speaking very sternly to Will.

"…But taking up piracy? And dragging Commodore Norrington's cousin into it?" he ended lecturing. Will sighed and looked over the governor's shoulder at Beth who turned to them.

"I apologize, Governor Swann, but it was for your daughter's safety,"

"Yes, I understand. That is why I am granting you clemency, Mr. Turner,"

Will looked up and smiled a little.

"Thank you, sir,"

The Commodore ordered the soldiers surrounding Meg and Jack to take them below and lock them in the brig. Meg looked desperately at Beth who only shrugged. She knew there was nothing she could do at the moment. Meg struggled at little as she was brought to the cell and shoved in and Jack after her. The soldiers slammed the door shut, locked it and walked away with one on guard. Meg sighed and sat on the floor. Death awaited her at the end of the voyage. She hoped that it would turn out as it had in the movie. Jack looked around the cell and too sat down next to Meg. He looked as if he wanted to say something but he never made to effort to do so.

Beth sighed as Meg disappeared below deck. She too hoped that no one would die. Will walked over to her and smiled a little. Beth looked up at him and suddenly started crying and hugged him. Her mouth was muffled in his shirt as she began rambling on about Meg being her best friend and if anything happened to her she would not know what to do. Will only hugged back, nodded and rubbed her shoulder. He looked around as a sly idea of rescue came into his mind.

So two days passed. Meg and Jack were stuck in the brig while Will and Beth composed an escape plan. Once reaching Port Royal, everyone had a day to get settled and then as 11 0'clock came around Jack and Meg were led to the gallows. The crowd was gathered in the Square. Jack stood on the gallows as Meg stood by the stairs with her hands bound and two or three guards around her. Little did she know, Beth was standing only yards away, cloaked, and Will was just coming around the corner. As he passed, he paid his respects to the Commodore and the Governor.

"Elizabeth," he said and she looked down at him. "I should have told you from the moment I met you…" Beth turned her head in his direction. "…I hate you…" Beth smiled from under her hood. Elizabeth blinked and Will walked away. The drum-roll started and the noose was placed around Jack's neck. Cotton's parrot screeched from his post on a banner. Jack looked at it and then down at Meg who was staring back it him. He raised his bound hands to his mouth, kissed them and then lowered his hands and motioned to her. Meg's heart beat faster. She could not believe that he had just done that! Elizabeth fainted in the shock of what Will had just said. The drum-roll stopped, the executioner pulled the lever and the trapdoor dropped from beneath Jack.

"Move!" Will yelled and threw his sword at the door. It stuck and Jack stood on it. Will ran up the steps of the gallows to free Jack.

"Meg!" Beth shouted at her. Meg turned around and wove through the people without many of them noticing. So all those year of being impatient to get doughnuts at church had paid off! She ran to Beth who cut her bindings around her wrists and handed her a dagger. Beth ran to help Will with the executioner. Meg ran below the gallows just as Jack was let loose. He fell to the ground. Meg ran to help him up and he cut his bindings on Will's sword that stuck out of the trapdoor. Jack and Meg ran out from under it just as Beth and Will jumped (or in Will's case, did a summersault in the air) off of the gallows. Jack took the rope off of his neck and tossed it to Will. They both tripped and slammed a few soldiers into a column. Beth and Meg ran ahead until they all were surrounded on the tower. Jack and Meg stood behind Beth and Will as Commodore Norrington and Governor Swann came forward.

"I thought we might have to endure some manner of ill conceived escape attempt," said Norrington. "but not from you,"

"On our return to Port Royal," added the Governor. "I granted you clemency and this is how you thank me? By throwing in your lot with them? They're pirates!"

"And good men," stated Will. Meg poked him in the side and he corrected himself. Meg nodded and Jack pointed at himself proudly. "If all I have achieved here," continued Will. "Is that the hangman will earn three pairs of boots instead of two, so be it. At least my conscience will be clear."

"You forget your place, Turner," said Norrington.

"It's right here, between you and Jack and Meg,"

Beth moved closer to Will.

"As is mine," she said. Elizabeth was still out cold in the square.

"Elizabeth!" said Norrington.

"Lower your weapons," ordered the Governor. "For goodness sake put them down. She is the Commodore's cousin,"

"So this is where your heart lies, then?" asked James to his cousin.

"It is,"

Meg smiled at her from behind. Jack looked up and saw Mr. Cotton's parrot.

"Well!" he began. "I'm actually felling rather good about this," he walked over to the Governor. "I think we've all arrived at a very special place, eh? Spiritually, ecumenically…grammatically?" He moved over to the Commodore. "I want you to know that I was rooting for you, mate…know that," He backed away and started for the wall but paused. "Beth," she looked up at him. "It would never have worked between us, darling. I'm sorry…but…Meg?" Meg looked up too. "I love you," Meg blinked and Jack walked farther, almost to the step but then turned around. "Will…nice hat." Finally, Captain Jack Sparrow reached the wall. "Men! This is the day that you will always remember as the day that—," and he tripped backwards and fell into the waters many feet below. Everyone rushed forward to see him hit the water.

"Idiot," said Gillette. "He has nowhere to go but back to the noose," As Jack resurfaced, someone yelled, "Sail ho!" and the Black Pearl came around the cliff. Beth and Will exchanged looks and Beth grinned. Meg, who was looking down at the small figure of Jack, sighed a little. Beth shoved her in the back and she fell too. Splash! Right next to Jack. She came up coughing.

"Well," said Jack rather amused. "What have we here?"

"Beth pushed me!" Meg replied rather surprised as she wiped some water from her eye. Jack nodded towards the Pearl and they began swimming towards it.

"What's your plan of action?" asked Gillette. "Sir?"

Norrington knew not what to say.

"Perhaps on the rare occasion pursuing the right course demands an act of piracy, piracy itself can be the right course?" suggested Swann. Norrington smiled a little but immediately wiped it off his face.

"Mr. Turner,"

Will looked at Beth. "I will accept the consequences of my actions," he then turned to Norrington. He pulled out his sword and held it in front of Will.

"This is a beautiful sword," James said. "I would expect the man who made it to show the same care and devotion in every aspect of his life."

"Thank you," replied Will. The Governor began walking away. The Commodore took a few steps away.

"Commodore! What about Sparrow and the girl?" asked Gillette.

"Well I think we can give them one day's head start," he then turned to Beth. "Are you sure this is the path you've chosen? After all…he is a blacksmith,"

"No," replied Beth looking at Will and taking off his hat. "He's a pirate," Norrington nodded and walked away. Will leaned in and kissed Beth for a really long time. After, they watched the Pearl until it sailed away.

(Beth::is giddy and faints:)

Jack put his arm around Meg's waist and grasped onto the rope thrown down by Cotton. They were pulled up by the crew and landed on the Quarterdeck. Jack looked up a little unhappily at Gibbs.

"I thought you were supposed to keep to the code?"

"We figured they were more actual…guidelines," he helped Jack and Meg up. Cotton handed Jack his hat and someone else handed Meg Jack's coat. She looked at it and smiled.

"Captain Sparrow," she said and turned to him. She put his coat around his shoulders. "The Black Pearl is yours," Jack looked at the helm and rubbed it lovingly. He smiled and looked around seeing everyone staring at him.

"On deck, you scabrous dogs! Man the braces!" Many other random orders came out of Jack's mouth. Meg went to attend one of the duties but Jack pulled her back.

"Oh, nonononono…you're staying right here…" Meg looked up at him a little surprised and he smiled and pulled out his compass. "Want to help me with something?"

"What's that?" asked Meg. Jack began with the song.

"Duh, duh, duh, duh, duh, duh, duh, duh, duh, duh, duh…."

Meg joined.

"And really bad eggs…" Jack turned the helm. "Drink up, me hearties, yo ho!" Jack snapped the compass shut. The end credits music began playing in Meg's head. Jack looked at Meg who looked back. He leaned down quickly, kissed her on the lips and then pulled back looking straight ahead, grinning.

"You have no clue how long I've been waiting to do that," he said. Meg blinked at him and smiled, too, and leaned her head on his shoulder.

Everything faded. Jack, the ocean, the Pearl, the fort with Beth and Will standing on it, everything. Megan found herself back in her bedroom standing next to her bed, right where she was when she answered the phone! And it just so happened that the phone was in her hand.

"Beth?"

"Meg?" said the familiar voice on the other end.

"Was that a dream?"

"It couldn't have been,"

"Yea…" Meg shrugged her jacket off and did a double take at her arm. She then began grinning and then laughing.

"Beth, it was so not a dream,"

"Why? What's wrong?"

"I have my brand!"

"Really!"

"Yea!"

Beth looked at her right arm. On the underside of her wrist was an unusual elaborate tattoo that she did not have back in the real world.

"_I wonder when I got that!" _she thought.

"I wish we could go back," Meg said.

"I know," replied Beth.

They then both accidentally hit their signs and were back in the pirate world; Beth standing next to Will watching the Pearl sail away and Meg standing next to Jack, sailing into the horizon.

**Well, it's over my dear readers...if you exist. Lol. If you are so impatient to read the sequels before i get them up on my own profile, go to the profile of Capt-Shamrock to read them!!! But i WILL put them up here some day myself. Lol Oh, and Meggie, if you're reading this, or anyone else who accuses me of changing the story, I DID change my pirate sign thingy so that it would tie in with The Wtich, the Pirate, and the Gypsy! Sorry to everyone who loved my…bruise! Haha!**


End file.
